dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
When Failure Comes Twice
When Failure Comes Twice is the 459th chapter of Dragon Ball Advanced. Overview The Grand Minister visits Chronoa as she is using a Crystal Ball to observe as much as she can is shocked at the amount of damage they've already done to place. She switches her view to Mira as he gets up while moving some rubble off him revealing his heavily damaged outfit as Mechikabura simply smirks at him for his failures. Mechikabura decides to take the battle seriously and proceeds to punch Mira in the gut before firing his Darkness Eye Laser at his former subordinate injuring while destroying most of his outfit as he proceeds to fire his Darkness Finger Laser at the Time Labyrinth version of Gowasu. Meanwhile, Shroom's and Gravy's energy spheres have grown to the size of a large asteroid and are preparing to fire them as a bird flies into the Death Grande Ball and is killed instantly. They fire their energy blast respectively at their targets as Future Trunks fires his Super Arcane Powered-Up Masenko while Xeno Trunks fires his Advanced Arcane Full Power Rebellion Trigger. The ensuing energy clashes cause the island to shake as Shroom berates Future Trunks as he is being pushed back by the energy sphere. He proceeds to counter by through all his power into it resulting in him overwhelming the energy sphere and knocks away to a section of the island resulting in a massive explosion that destroys the flora and inhabitants around the area as the grass dies, trees rot to nothing, and buildings nearby are disintegrated resulting in a crater larger than it should be; Future Trunks reverts back to his regular Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up. Meanwhile, Xeno Trunks is struggling to overpower Gravy's power as the ground around him deforms and the roof is slowly swallowed in the attack. Future Trunks uses Instant Transmission to get close to Xeno Trunks before gripping his hand and using Instant Transmission at the last second as the energy sphere collides with the ground destroying the Temple, the arena, and stands - leaving a large crater behind. The two reappear behind Gravy, but Gravy punches Xeno Trunks in the gut sending him flying while Future Trunks uses his energy blade to try to block Shroom's sickle blades only for his sword to be shattered on impact followed up with a kick to the gut; sending him flying into the ground. Future Trunks recovers and attempts to try to keep up with Shroom as Gravy easily pummels Xeno Trunks. Gravy grabs Xeno Trunks by the scruff of his hair and punches him in the gut followed up with kicking him. Shroom knocks Future Trunks back down and stomps on his shoulder while berating him as he crushes a rock against him. Xeno Trunks attempts to save Future Trunks, but Gravy grabs him by both of his ankles and slams him into the ground. He tells him that he is his opponent and he'll not let him save him as Xeno Trunks reverts back to his Mage Transformation. Shroom and Gravy fly up and prepare to destroy them with a team attack, but an energy blast hits them both in the back sending them into the ground. The two look up and see that Dial and Towa are both floating above the battlefield. Dial explains that he and Towa got lost in the labyrinth and wounded up in the wrong section. Future Trunks uses the Evil Containment Wave to seal away the two Demon Gods before deciding to head with to the Tournament of Power Section. Appearances Characters *Grand Minister *Chronoa *Mechikabura *Mira *Future Trunks *Xeno Trunks *Gravy *Shroom Locations *Conton City *Time Labyrinth **Dystopian Future Section **World Tournament Section Transformations *Super Saiyan Dark *Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up *Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved *Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up *Super Saiyan Blue *Mage Transformation *Ultimate Divine Sorcerer Evolution Battles *Mira (Super Saiyan Dark) vs. Mechikabura (Youth Restored/Dark King) *Future Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up) vs. Shroom (Advanced Dark Fusion) *Xeno Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved) vs. Gravy (Advanced Dark Fusion) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up) vs. Shroom (Advanced Dark Fusion) *Xeno Trunks (Spectral Super Saiyan 4 Evolved/Mage Transformation) vs. Gravy (Advanced Dark Fusion) *Dial (Ultimate Divine Sorcerer Evolution) vs. Shroom (Advanced Dark Fusion) and Gravy (Advanced Dark Fusion) Category:Fanga